


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Emma sits up in bed and says "whoa... I just had the craziest dream..." Regina rolls over, hair tousled, and says "What was it about, love?" and Emma shakes her head, clearing it. "I think I've been reading too many fairy tales to the kid" Emma says as Regina snuggles close. Baby (season 1) Henry, hearing his moms stir, runs into their bedroom and hops on the bed. Camera pans out to their home, with Disney toys scattered about, and finally lands on the book, open and face down on the edge of Henry's bed, then cuts out.





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyFest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFest/gifts).



> The prompt comes from a Swan Queen group I’m in on Facebook. I changed it just a little bit.

_“You may now kiss the bride.”_

_His face got closer. Her eyes slid over to Regina and Henry and Zelena. This was wrong. All of this was so wrong._

Sunlight was filtering through the curtains as she slowly woke up. For a moment, she was confused. That dream felt like a nightmare. She sat up in alarm, looking around, and then sighed in relief.

“Babe, I just had the craziest dream.”

Regina rolled over to face her, hair tousled from sleep. Her wife of ten years smiled softly, “What was it about, love?”

She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together, “Well you were the Evil Queen and I came to town when Henry was ten and broke your curse. And you and Graham were sleeping together at one point. We didn’t like each other at first but over the years, we became friends. Zelena was the wicked witch. My parents were Snow and Charming. And then I ended up marrying Captain Hook, Killian. Such a nightmare,” she looked over at her wife, who stared back at her looking just as confused, “I think I’ve been reading too many fairytales to the kid.”

“Hmmm, I’d say so,” Regina snuggled closer, pressing a kiss to her lips, “I’m sure Graham wouldn’t appreciate you marrying his husband.”

“Mom, Mama!”

Emma looked up as their little prince came running into their room. He jumped up onto their bed, snuggling between them. She smiled softly, “Hey, buddy.”

At 5, he’s still up with the sun on most days.

“Zoo today!” he cheered, waving his arms excitingly.

Regina chuckled softly, “Yes, my sweet prince. We’re going to go with Grandma and Grandma Nolan and Aunt Zelena and Aunty Mal.”

“Now,” he said with a nod.

“After breakfast,” Regina said, lifting him off the bed, “Let’s go get it started.”

“Pancakes?” he asked as Regina picked him up with a smile.

“Alright, pancakes,” her wife turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised, “Coming Miss Swan?”

She smirked and got out of bed, “It’s Swan-Mills.”

Regina shrugged and carried Henry out of the room. He smiled back at her, “Come on Miss Swan!” he giggled.

“Now you’ve got our son doing it.” She sighed softly, following them down the stairs.

Their house was full of everything Disney. It was something Regina and Emma loved growing up and they passed it on to Henry. They always joked that it was their love of Disney that brought them together.

As Henry helped Regina with breakfast, Emma observed them from the doorway. Her dream slowly faded from her mind. Her happily ever after was right in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
